


B+G

by RocknRoll_Goddess



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll_Goddess/pseuds/RocknRoll_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's not quite sure what prompted him to suddenly get all mushy and vulnerable and besides isn't it usually Gwen's job to word vomit all over the place? He's slightly embarrassed to be honest, cause after all he's just a man, one desperately in love yes, but a man. So expressing his emotions doesn't usually come easy to him, especially not after he allowed himself to be completely vulnerable and open with Miranda and then getting kicked in the butt for it. And yet, here they are.</p>
<p>My take on the 'let's carve our initials into a tree' selfie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	B+G

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be patient with me :) I don't really know why it took me so long to finally write one, cause like everybody else I'm basically obsessed with Gwen and Blake, but here we are. This is my take on how those initials got carved into the tree and it's probably the fluffiest fluff ever, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! :)

“Don't peek Gwen.” . He heard a frustrated huff leave her mouth before her small fingers tightened their grip on his much larger ones. The request is kinda ridiculous, he has to admit, considering that he spent a solid 10 minutes on making sure he blindfolded her correctly and repeatedly checking if she really wouldn't be able to see through the tie covering her eyes. “I hate surprises” she says, her full pink lips (no lipstick today, in fact barely any make up at all, he notes happily) forming a pout and he feels the sudden urge to kiss her senseless, to taste her sweet sweet tongue and to feel her come undone underneath his body, his hips grinding into hers, her tiny moans taking his breath away. The image becomes too much all of the sudden and he has to suppress a groan forming in the back of his throat. This will have to wait til later tonight, he's a man on a mission after all. “You love surprises” he drawls matter of factly. “Fine, but I hate being dragged through the Oklahoma woods without a clue of where we're going.” she pauses, then “ _blindfolded”_. He knows it's probably not the smartest move, but he can't help but let out the deep, booming laugh that's been building up since he first saw utter confusion and surprise cloud her face when he told her about his idea. Sometimes she's so unbelievably adorable without even trying, that he can't help but fall in love with her even more. If that's possible. “It's not fuuuunny Blake” she whines and he laughs again, a rich and warm sound that made Gwen's heart swell despite her frustration. Truth be told, she doesn't even care. She's been having one of the best weeks of her life on her country superstar boyfriend's ranch in the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma and she couldn't be happier. They were far away from responsibilities, tabloids and paparazzi, she had her babies with her and her family and she could do whatever the hell she wanted with Blake without having to be overly careful that no one's watching them from afar or hiding in the bushes with cameras. They've been having fireworks and hiking trips, they taught the boys how to ride horses and drive quads, they barbecued and sat around campfires, cuddling up underneath fluffy blankets, watching Blake play his guitar and sing. Her album became number one on the billboard charts, her kids were having the time of their lives and she can't remember ever being as happy as she was here. So really, walking through the woods blindfolded, with her boyfriend laughing at her, on a Saturday evening after they've been crawling through bushes looking for Easter eggs with the kids all day, didn't bother her that much. It's just that she _really_ wants to know where he's taking her.

Before she can pout again, he stops abruptly, causing her to almost trip over her own feet. She shoots a sharp glance in his general direction which she hopes looks at least close to angry. Gwen can feel his hands on her face then, a feather light touch, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He's standing close to her now, their legs and chests pressed together and she can feel his whole presence surrounding her, his sweet breath washing over her face, his warmth and his scent wrapping themselves around her like a blanket. She gets lost in him so easily and the fact that she can't see but only feel him is strangely arousing to her. “Trust me, darlin'” Blake's voice is soft, just a small, intimate drawl and he finishes his words by slightly sucking on her ear lobe and leaving the smallest of kisses on the corner of her mouth. She nods once, a small smile grazing her lips and Blake takes her hand in his again, leading her the rest of the way. When they finally get there, he comes to a halt in front of her, gently taking of the tie that's been covering her eyes for the past 20 minutes. Gwen has to blink a few times, to get used to the sunlight again and then looks at Blake expectantly. His eyes are soft, dancing in the warm spring sun and hers follow the corners of his lips as they turn upwards into a teasing smile. “Look around, honey”. She raises an eyebrow at him as she sees the amusement flickering in his baby blues but turns around nonetheless. Her breath catches in her throat.

The word spectacular doesn't even come close to describing what she's looking at. The grass and flowers surrounding them on this small, secluded clearing in the middle of the woods are slightly swaying in the fresh March breeze; she can hear the birds sing from their spots high up in the trees and there's a small waterfall cascading down into a tiny lake behind them, the sun beaming down on the water making it seem as crystal blue and deep as Blake's eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she's wondering why he hasn't shown her this beautiful and special place before, why he hadn't taken her here the other few times she's been to the ranch, but before she can think about it too much, she sees _it_ and her mind goes blank.

Right there, carefully carved into a random tree next to Blake are their initials. “B+G”. She rapidly blinks a few times in surprise and takes a step closer to where her boyfriend is standing, his eyes fixated on her, cautiously watching her every move. The letters are distinctly visible and neatly shaped – clearly he took his time with it. She steps even closer to the tree, lightly tracing the carving with her fingertips, before quickly glancing at Blake who was standing next to her, nervously fidgeting and looking everywhere but at her. At first she wants to laugh, cause really this is such a teenager-y thing to do and something she would have never ever expected from a manly man like Blake. Yes he's romantic, probably more romantic than Tony and Gavin combined (even though that's not really hard, she reasons, since Tony and her were kids when they started dating and didn't really know anything about love and romancing each other and Gavin was.. well Gavin), and yes he loves to spoil her, to lightly kiss her awake in the morning and have a cup of tea ready for her before she can really open her eyes cause he knows that that's what she needs to wake up. He sends her random “i love you” messages throughout the day so she knows he's thinking of her, even when they're not together and he loves to cuddle up with her in front of the fireplace after a long day and just hold her until their eyes close and their breathing evens out. But for some reason (and she really can't figure out why) it touches her beyond belief that Blake Shelton sacrificed some of the precious and scarce alone time he gets to spend on his ranch, to cautiously carve their initials into a tree. When she feels tears clouding her vision she almost scoffs at herself for getting so emotional over this, because like he didn't ask her to marry him or anything. Still, she can't help it, because she's a sensible girl, she always has been and she wears her emotions on her sleeve and sometimes she's just so overwhelmed by the amount of love this man has for her, that she can't do anything but bawl. And since Blake seems to have decided not to speak at all, she'll just indulge in the moment and let herself be overtaken by emotions and love and tears and a happiness she hasn't felt in a long time.

While she's busy trying to deal with her emotions, she subconsciously feels Blake stepping closer to her, his warm and woodsy scent tickling her nose and his left arm lightly touching her right one. He realizes that she's probably waiting for some kind of explanation and hopes he can put his thoughts into words without sounding like a lovesick 14 year old.

Finally: “It's one of my favorite places” he murmurs “this and the creek I showed ya”. He's looking at her intently now, trying to gauge her reaction and when he sees that she's still staring at the tree, with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide and moist he decides to throw caution to the wind and for once be as open and blunt with her, as she is with him. That's what Gwen deserves after all. Truth and love. Nothing but love.

He clears his throat and continues, his voice low and soft, almost shy but not quite. “When you left on Christmas to go home to your boys I had a lot to think about y'know.” He pauses again, unsure of how to continue, “about you, us, our future, what a fuckin' roller coaster the last year had been.” He huffs out a slightly bitter laugh, shaking his head and she turns around, her chocolate eyes meeting his baby blues and for the first time in what feels like forever, she's not sure what she sees in them. Love definitely, but there's fear too, and something else she can't quiet decipher, vulnerability maybe. He averts his eyes and stares at the tree in front of them, much like she did just seconds ago. “ So I came here. I used to come 'ere all the time, to think and clear my head 'n when I was sittin' under this very tree, starin' at the waterfall I suddenly realized how much I missed ya already 'n how much I wanted to have ya near, to hug ya and kiss you or just to have ya sit next to me 'n keep me company.” His southern accent had gotten thicker, as it usually does when he's getting emotional and his voice was so soft that she almost couldn't make it out. But the love and devotion she heard in it were so overwhelmingly present that she couldn't help but slightly gasp as tears filled her eyes once again and his name rolled of her tongue as a gentle whisper, barely audible between the rustling of the leaves and the booming sound of the waterfall cascading into the small lake behind them. He's still not looking at her but she sees him blink rapidly a few times (knowing him for quiet some time now and having seen him cry on more than one occasion she knows that he's trying very hard not to get too emotional right now and she almost wants to punch him in the arm because he doesn't always have to be the strong one and because she likes when he's open and vulnerable, cause it shows her that he cares and god, that's the most important thing to her), before he slightly shakes his head, coming out of his daze and straightens up, a teasing tone grazing his voice now “and since you were back in LA 'n I don't have any damn reception out here this kinda felt like the next best thing to do. To feel ya closer to me or somethin'. I don't know, it's a pretty dumb thing to do since I'm not in 5th grade anymore and you're like the queen of cool but anyways, I just wanted to show ya.” When he's done talking he grimaces lightly, rubbing his neck with his right hand and nervously clenching the fingers of his left one, loosely hanging by his side. Blake's not quite sure what prompted him to suddenly get all mushy and vulnerable and besides isn't it usually Gwen's job to word vomit all over the place? He's slightly embarrassed to be honest, cause after all he's just a man, one desperately in love yes, but a man. So expressing his emotions doesn't usually come easy to him, especially not after he allowed himself to be completely vulnerable and open with Miranda and then getting kicked in the butt for it. And yet here they are. Maybe it's Gwen's soft chocolate brown eyes that seem to look right into his soul whenever they lock with his, or maybe it's her beautiful, kind spirit and her huge heart, or maybe it's the fact that he's having the greatest week of his life, filled with love and fun, with small bare feet running down the hallway and children's laughter filling his usually empty house and with people he's proud and happy to call his family now. Yeah, maybe it's all of this, he thinks, but maybe it's just the fact that he's so madly and hopelessly in love with the woman standing right next to him, that sometimes all he can do is hold his breath and stare at her and pray to all of the gods to please let him spend the rest of his life with her.

 

Gwen's soft, warm hand on his cheek interrupts his train of thoughts and suddenly her lips are on his, hard and insistent, her hands winding around his neck tightly, pulling him closer. There's a desperation and need to her kiss that completely catches him off guard for a minute, because hello when did this beautiful moment between them turn from tender to filthy? When he feels her tongue pressing against his lips he seems to regain his senses tho and pulls her even closer, his hands immediately going to her ass slowly grinding her into him. Gwen can't get enough of him, of this wonderful, amazing, beautiful man that always gives and gives and gives and would probably go to the end of the world for her. If they had enough time and were anywhere else than in the middle of the woods, she would show him exactly how much she loves him right now, but given the circumstances she knows she has to settle for less. His soft lips biting down on hers pull her out of her thoughts and she can't help but moan into his mouth, her fingers tightening their grip on the untamed curls underneath his hat, pulling a little until she can feel more than hear a groan vibrate through his whole body. Their kisses turn desperate now, teeth clashing, tongues battling for dominance and his hands find the creamy and soft skin of her back underneath the camo shirt she's wearing. Their breaths come out in loud, erratic spurts and he can feel his erection growing when her groin makes contact with his, grinding into him in undulating rolls and he just knows that he has to stop this before they can start anything they won't be able to finish. With a loud plop they separate, their foreheads resting against each other while they try to catch their breaths. Blake looks at her then, sees her eyes closed, her lips forming a blissful smile and wants nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, to find the right words to tell her how much she means to him and how bad he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and her boys by his side. But then she starts laughing, a beautiful, bright, crystalline like sound that makes his heart beat faster until he can't help but join her, because they really are behaving like teenagers. “You... you carved our initials into a tree” she brings out between fits of laughter, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, “I can't believe you actually did that, Blake Shelton.” He chuckles again, a little embarrassed this time, cause he realizes how ridiculous this might seem, coming from an almost 40 year old man. “I know, it's so stupid but somehow it felt like the right thing to do and..” Gwen's hand on his cheek stops him once again, her face serious now, molten chocolate brown eyes staring intently into his and he can't help but get overwhelmed by the amount of love this woman has for him, so clearly visible in the way she's looking at him, smiling at him, touching him. “It's not stupid, Blake. It's the most adorable thing anyone's ever done for me.” A lonely tear trails down her face and she gives him soft peck on his lips “Thank you.” He nods once, beaming down at her and then hugs her to him, Gwen's arms going around his torso, her cheek resting on his chest, sighing contently. They stay there for a few more minutes, enjoying the moment and each other. When they finally pull away , they take a selfie or ten in front of the tree, because that's what you do when Gwen Stefani is your girlfriend and he kisses her head adoringly, his heart almost bursting with the happiness that seems to be oozing from her, and then they make their way back to the ranch, where their families are waiting for them and their kids and where they will spend their last night of this amazing vacation together, wrapped in each others arms.

 


End file.
